Harley Quinn meets The Brother Hood
by cherazod
Summary: This is what happens when Harley Quinn moves in with The Brother Hood.
1. Say Hello to Harley Quinn!

"You invited Harley Quinn to the brother hood! ARE YOU NUTS!" Pietro screamed at his sister Wanda

She rolled her eyes and took a peek outside, "Be nice," Wanda hissed, "she's here."

"THAT LUNATIC CAN'T EVEN _PLAY_ NICE! She's worse than the joker!" Pietro replied as he was on his way to the back door

Wanda suddenly heard foot steps and saw Toad, Fred, and Lance walking their way downstairs with their suitcases, "And where the hell are you guys going?" she asked

"We ain't staying here with that freak!" Fred yelled

Wanda rolled her eyes, "You guys are pathetic! She's not even a mutant and you're scared?"

"She keeps hyenas as her pets and I'm not planning on being near them." Toad replied hopping to the back door

"Yeah, she'll turn this place into a clown house before you know it Wanda." Pietro said as he finally opened the back door, "You sure you're not coming with us?"

"Go ahead and run," she spat and turned to face Lance, "_And what's your excuse?"_

"Kitty might get the wrong idea of me living with two chicks." He replied

"You know what? I change my mind." Wanda finally said

"You're going to kick her out of the Brother Hood?" Pietro asked with hope

"NO. I'LL MAKE SURE _ALL_ OF YOU WILL STAY." Wanda demanded as she locked the back door including all the windows with her powers.

The doorbell suddenly rang.

"_NO!" _The boys cried in agony

Fred tried breaking the door but it only caused him to get electrified.

"WANDA, honey, baby, _PLEASE."_ Toad begged, but he was zapped by her powers.

Wanda suddenly felt the house shake, "IF YOU DON'T OPEN THAT DOOR I SWEAR TO YOU I WILL ROCK THIS HOUSE!" Lance warned

"Oh, I'd like to see you try." She replied with a smirk

Fred suddenly finds a can rolling down from the stairs. He picked it up and saw a picture of a clown. There was a note attached to it that said _open._

"What is this?" he asked himself as he started to open the can

Pietro noticed the picture of the clown, "Wait a minute…. _FRED, NO!_"

The can suddenly exploded, causing laughing gas everywhere. Everyone coughed and tried their best not to suck in the gas. However, Wanda felt a gas mask over her head.

"_Harley?_" Wanda asked in disbelief

"Knock, Knock B hoody," Harley greeted with her usual accent, "say hello to your new roommate _Harley Quinn!_"

Toad, Fred, Lance, and Pietro tried to reply back but were having difficulties not to laugh from the gas.

"Ha-ha… you…. ha-ha-ha-ha, little….. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…" Pietro said, rolling on the floor laughing.

"We'll get you…. ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…. We'll get you for this…. Ha-ha-ha-ha…" Lance cried trying his best to stand…

"What did you do!" Wanda exclaimed

"Just a little laughing gas so they could loosen up a bit." Harley replied skipping toward Lance and pushing him down with one finger.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha… OW… Ha-ha-ha-ha…" Lance laughed even harder

"Boy! Do you live in luxury." She said with enthusiastic

Wanda felt scared as she looked down over at her brother who couldn't stop laughing.

"Will they ever stop?" Wanda asked

"Calm down Wandy, it'll wear-off in a couple of minutes…" she replied twirling her blonde ponytail, "So who am I sharing a room with?"

"The name's Wanda," she replied with an irritated voice, "and you'll be sleeping in your own room."

"YAY," She squealed and hugged Wanda, "Thanks Wandy, and I thought I'd be sharing rooms with those yahoo's." she said pointing over the guys.

Fred was the first one to stop laughing, "That felt refreshing…"

"Speak for yourself! I just wet my pants!" Toad yelled

"Aww…. Looks like little T needs a diaper change." Harley teased.

The house shook once again. Lance grabbed Harley by the wrist and pushed her against the wall.

"I'll rock you so hard, I'll make that smiley face of yours turn upside down!"

"How naughty of ya rocker boy…." she smacked him with her chicken purse, "but I'm taken!"

"Ow!" He cried feeling his cheeks.

"God you're pathetic" Wanda sighed

"What? It felt like she had rocks in that bag!" he wailed

"Bricks actually," she corrected him throwing the chicken purse away.

"Mista J is the only man in my heart! _Even though he's a psycho,_" She said grimly at the last phrase, "he is the sweetest man I have ever met," her eye lashes flashing, "he will always be my puddin," her mind going through a day dream.

She imagined herself and puddin running by the beach. They were heading toward each other with their arms wide spread. Pietro suddenly runs in the way knocking the Joker to the water

"Ow!" The Joker yelled in surprise

"Hello? Miss Lunatic?" Pietro called out waving his hands around

"Huh?" Harley said waking up from the sudden dream, "_WHAT DO YOU WANT?_"

"Touchy! Touchy!" he teased, "Now anyways, if you're madly in love with him why aren't you living _over there _with him?"

"Simple," she sat down with her legs crossed "I killed him."

"WHAT?" the boys said with their eyes wide

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha… Sucka," she winked "Fooled ya, didn't I?"

"Oh _ha-ha-ha_… very funny…" Lance said as he rolled his eyes

"You know… I liked you better with the laughing gas," she said as she pulled out another can, "Why don't I change the atmosphere a little bit, huh?"

Pietro grabbed the laughing gas away from Harley and threw it out the window, "How about Wanda show you to your room."

"HOW ABOUT YOU SUCK ON THIS?" Harley took out a huge handgun and aimed it on Pietro's forehead

Pietro gulped and shut his eyes closed. Unfortunately when she pulled the trigger, a small flag shot out with a sign that says **"Bang"**

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha… You should see your face!" she got up from her seat and picked her heavy bag, "Hey big boy, mind giving me a little help?" she asked Fred as she flashed her eye brows.

"Uh," he scratched his mow-hawk hair

"Oh! Oh! I'll do it!" Toad called out as he hopped toward her, "I'll take it from here, sweet cakes." He winked and held her bag.

She smirked and gave Toad the bag. As soon as he got a hold of it, his weak arms caused the bag _and_ himself to fall flat on the ground.

"Hey, let me do it!" Fred yelled

"No, she said I can do it!" Toad fought back

"Yeah but you're weak!" Fred said pulling the bag

"At least I'm better looking than you!" he shot back

Toad was thrown across the room, but since he was still holding on to the bag, it got ripped, causing all of Harley's stuff falling out.

"HEY! It took me a lot of time to steal those!" Harley yelled as she ran over to her stuff

"You have a bazooka?" Lance asked amazed as he got closer to her weapons

"Mmhmm," she nodded with a huge smile, "puddin got that for me on my 16th birthday."

"No offence, but how old are you now?" Pietro asked suspiciously

"18," she replied, still having her smile on

"YOU DATED THAT 30 YEAR OLD JOKER!" Pietro asked with disbelief

"HEY! Take that back Silva! Mista J may be old but he makes me feel like I'm livin a teenage dream!" she yelled as she stood up in front of him.

"What you gonna do about it?" Pietro asked as he was backed up by Lance

"BABY!" She screamed

"What she doing?" Fred asked

"Probably having Bieber fever," Toad replied

Suddenly, 2 hyenas appeared and started attacking Pietro and Lance.

"Ow! Not the face! Not the face!"

Wanda laughed with amusement and patted Harleys shoulder, "Welcome to the Brother Hood, Harley."

THE BEGINNING


	2. Harley makes Gaga's Yaya, go Lala

"HARLEY!" The Brother Hood boys yelled at the top of their lungs

"Dum-dum-di-dum-dum-dum-di-dum-dum," Harley sang as she was skipping along the boys' hallway, "Ya called?"

"Where are my clothes?" Lance asked furiously as he took her by the arm.

"Oh you wanna play this game again huh?" she grabbed her chicken purse and whacked him in the head.

"Ow!" he yelled as he touched his cheek, "Could you stop doing that!"

"Not until you all apologize…" She said with a pout

"APOLOGIZE FOR WHAT?" Pietro screamed, "I look like a freakin retard with this shirt!"

"Well I say these shirts make you all look adorable." She said with awe

Toad hopped beside her and gave her a smile. "Hey sweet cakes, how about you and me go for dinner tonight?" he winked

"LEAVE ME ALONE BRAT!" Toad covered his head with his arms in case she was going to whack him, "I'm only interested in my puddin." She said with her eyes all bright

"GUYS, HURRY UP! I'M LEAVING YOU IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN HERE IN FIVE," before Wanda could finish, she burst out laughing at the sight of the boys T-Shirts.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Fred asked with a glare

Wanda stared at the shirts and read them out loud, "_I make Gaga's yaya, go lala._"

"Ugh! I HATE THIS SHIRT! WHERE DID YOU PUT OUR CLOTHES HARLEY?" Pietro yelled at her

"Gee- let me think… have you ever considered _TALKING NICELY_?" she yelled back

"Well talking to a _girl like you_ gives me an exception!"

Harley crossed her arms, "Hmp! Good luck in finding _your_ clothes."

"Fine," Pietro ran into Harley's room and stole a picture of the joker that was next beside her bed.

Harley gasped at the sight of Pietro dropping her puddin's picture out the window, "DON'T!" she yelped in desperation.

"Last chance Quinn, _where are my clothes?_"

"YOU PUT MISTA J's PHOTO DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Harley demanded

"Not until you tell us where our clothes are." Lance fought back

Harley gave out hot tears in her eyes and started wailing like a child, "WAAHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed

"Do you possibly think I'll put this photo down from you doing that?" Pietro asked as he furrowed his eye brow

"Aha! WAAAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed even higher which irritated everyone's' ears

"Ugh! Pietro put that picture down!" Wanda yelled over Harley's scream

"NOT UNTIL SHE TELLS ME WHERE MY CLOTHES ARE!" Pietro fought back

"Just put it down!" Lance demanded

"What's the big deal? It's just a stupid photo" Pietro said with a smirk

"Stupid?" Harley stopped crying. She stood up and gave Pietro a death glare. "Did you call my puddin STUPID?"

Pietro put the photo down and took a few steps back away from Harley

"NOBODY CALLS MY PUDDIN STUPID EXCEPT ME!"

"Drama queen," Toad whispered over at Wanda

"SO THE NEXT TIME YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT MY MISTA J," she picked up a huge hammer beside her bedroom and started dragging it with her as she moved closer to Pietro, "THINK BEFORE SPEAKING!" she spat and lifted the hammer up high on top of Pietro

"I'M SORRY!" Pietro screamed with his eyes shut

"What was that?" she stopped from where she was aiming

"I'm sorry…" he whispered.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" She yelled at his face

"I'M SORRY OKAY? I'M SORRY!"

Lance, Fred, Toad, and Wanda chuckled from behind.

"Good," she patted Pietro's head and dragged the hammer back to her room, "Oh and by the way, your clothes are stack up in Toads closet."

"What? TOAD HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT!" Lance yelled over at him

"_What?_ I barely change my clothes," he looked over at Wanda and winked at her, "Unless I have a date, doin anything tonight sweetie pie?"

Toad then felt a slam in the face **POW!**

"TREAT A WOMAN WITH RESPECT WILL YA?" Harley beamed then gave a wink over at Wanda.

Harley twirled her pony tail and headed to her room. Before she could enter she heard the boys calling her… _Bimbo_

She breathed in and let out a scream, "BABY!"

Lance smacked his head, "How I wish that was for Bieber"

"NOT THE FACE!" The boys screamed

The hyenas started attacking once again.

THE BEGINNING


	3. Harley's first day of High School

Lance got in his truck and slammed the door closed, "Alright, everyone here?"

"Wait, Harley's still inside." Wanda replied

"Ugh! I had enough with her! What the hell is taking her so," before he could finish, his jaw dropped at the sight of Harley walking toward them.

"What's the matter Rocker Boy? Cat got ya tongue?" Harley teased with a wink as she got in

"You do know you're not allowed to wear those types of clothing?" Pietro asked trying not to stare at her mini skirt too much

"_Whatever_" Harley replied crossing her arms and legs, "Now are we leaving or what?"

"Spoiled brat," Pietro said as he shook his head

Harley breathed in and was about to scream for her pets, but Lance stopped her just in time.

"No you don't!" he said covering her mouth with his hands

"Hmm?" she asked in surprised then bit his fingers

"Ow!" he yelled in pain

"You boys should learn manners ya know that? Mista J would never treat me this way!" she said flipping her pony tail

"He ain't real and he will never date a psycho like you," Lance muttered. He started the engine but then felt Wanda smacked him in the arm, "**What?**" he asked annoyed

She pointed back at Harley with an angry face. Lance saw Harley's eyes watery and her body shaking.

"Oh…" he said looking back at Wanda. He sighed and drove off straight to school.

As soon as they all arrived everyone got out of the truck, except for Harley who was still sitting down with her arms and legs crossed. Lance looked back at her and sighed. He walked up to her with a smile and opened the door like a gentlemen.

"Hmp!" she said and started walking away

"Harley wait," he called out holding her hand

"_**WHAT DO YOU WANT?**_" she yelled

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings about the Joker. It was out of line and I'm sorry okay?"

"_What did you say?_" she asked to make sure she heard him right

"I said I'm sorry… Please forgive me?" he said again with innocent eyes

"Hmm… I don't know…." She said biting her bottom lip

"Oh come on! Don't tell me I have to beg on my knees and," before he could finish her lips were pressed against his.

"MUAAAAHHH," she kissed him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "You may be a jerk, but I have a weakness over cute guys like you." she said with a wink and strode off to class

"Whoa…." He said with disbelief. When he turned around, Kitty was standing right in front of him, "Kitty? Oh hey! What's up?" he asked casually

"Hmp!" she said and started walking away from him

"It's not what it looks like okay?" he tried to explain while holding her hand, "I'm sorry… please forgive me?" he said with hope

Instead of feelings her lips, he felt her hand smacking him across the face, "OW!" he yelled

"You think I'd forgive you after what I saw? _Like, no way!_" she yelled and ran over to Rogue and Jean

Lance sighed and smacked his head, Pietro then appeared beside him, "Hey Lance, you still owe me my lunch money." he said folding his arms

"Oh right," Lance searched for his wallet in his brown jacket but could find nothing, "Hey! Where's my wallet?"

"Very funny Lance," Pietro rolled his eyes, "Now where's my money?"

"I'm serious it's not here! I swear I left it here and," before he could finish, it finally hit him. "HARLEY!" his yell caused a light Earthquake

"Whoops! Looks like rocker boy found out," Harley said while she was skipping through the hallway

Before Lance could find Harley, the principal asked to see him in his office, "_God_, **what now**?" he said with a sigh.

"You asked to see me?" Lance said with an innocent face

"Yes, come in." The principal said facing towards Lance, "I see you've brought a new friend to school."

"You mean Harley Quinn?" Lance asked, "Wanda invited her here, I have nothing to do with it"

"I see, and have any of you told her that her clothing is inappropriate?" The principal asked as he furrowed his eye brows

Lance rolled his eyes, "Like I said, I had nothing to do with it and this is her first time in high school."

"Very well, you may leave" The principal sat back down in his seat, "Harley Quinn, please see me in my office." He said over at the speaker.

In less than 3 minutes Harley appeared breaking down his door, "Harley Quinn here! How may I be in service?" she said with a bow

"Ever heard of knocking?" The principal asked surprised

"Nope!" she said with a **pop**

The principal shook his head and looked down at his paper works, "I've asked you to come here to talk about your clothing."

"_You like_?" Harley asked teasing

"No. It's inappropriate and it's either you change your clothing or leave."

"Please Mista P!" she begged on her knees

"_Mista P?_" he asked confused

"Well you see, this is my first time learning in High School," she said with pleading eyes, "I promise I'll wear better clothing tomorrow!" she begged rolling over his table

"Miss Quinn, get off of my table!" he yelled

"Aha!" she rolled off and fixed her pony tail

"Very well, consider this as a warning. You may leave." Said the Principal, Harley gave a wink at the principal and left the room doing her back flips.

Wanda was searching for Harley. As soon as she saw Lance she nudged him by the arm, "Where's Harley?"

"You're the one who invited her over, you tell me!" he snapped

"**What the hell did I do?**" she snapped back

All of a sudden Wanda and Lance noticed Harley doing back flips across the hall way

"There she is." He pointed

"Harley!" Wanda yelled over at her

"Duty calls," she told herself and started doing front flips toward Wanda, but she accidently bumped into Kurt.

"Ow!" the both of them yelled in pain

"Ow… my head…" Kurt said feeling dizzy

When Harley opened her eyes she noticed her legs wrapped around his waist, "Hey!" she called out to him

"Huh?" his eyes finally seeing things clearly, "What that—get off of me!"

"Whateva you say blue man," she lifted her two legs up high, tumbled backwards, and steadied herself to stand

"Ever look at where you're going?" he said trying to stand

She gave out a thinking expression and shook her head with a smile, "_Gee_, you're looking blue. Why so sad?"

"Blue?" Kurt looked at himself and noticed his appearance, "Oh no!" he slammed his watch which turned him back to his normal human self

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" Harley asked touching his skin

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he fought keeping her away from him

"Aww, it's okay blue man," she whispered in his ear, "I can keep your secret."

"Ugh!" he wanted to explain but decided to run off, "Just leave me alone!" he yelled

"Nah—uh—ah" she warned pulling out her clown gun. When she pulled the trigger a rope flew out tying Kurt down.

"Ah!" Kurt shouted as he collapsed down on his face

Harley skipped toward him and sat on his back as if he was a horse, "_How do you like me now?_" she asked teasingly

"This is embarrassing! Get off of me!" he muttered

"Not until you tell me your magic trick." she told him

A group of guys took photos of the situation, "**SCRAM BRATS!**" Harley yelled which made them run

"Oh my god, that's going to be on facebook!" Kurt yelled in shock, "THAT'S IT!" he teleported himself and Harley to the schools roof top

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" Harley asked amazed as she got off of him

Kurt stood up and threw the rope away, "Alright listen, I'm a mutant okay? If you haven't noticed, I have _powers_." He said in annoyance as if he had told her a hundred times already

"_Oh_," she said with a slow nod, "Then why aren't you at the Brother Hood?"

"Brother Hood? Those guys are bad news! They're trouble makers!" he complained

"Hey! I live with them F.Y.I!" she fought

"No surprise," he muttered, "If you're a mutant why didn't the professor detect your appearance?" he asked suspiciously

"I ain't a mutant," she said, "Wandy invited me over to the Brother Hood, that's why I'm here. Where are _you_ staying?" she asked

"The Xavier's Institute," he turned around and pointed at the X-Mansion, "over there."

"Boy! Do you live in luxury," she said enthusiastically

The first bell suddenly rang,

"Well," she turned to face Kurt and shook hands with him, "gotta run," she started doing her back flips

"Oh and by the way," she stopped, "I like you better in blue," she said with a wink and started running to class


	4. Harley sings!

During English class Harley sat next beside Rogue and Wanda.

"_Sheesh_, can class get any boring than this?" Harley complained out loud while plopping her face down on her textbook.

"Shush!" Rogue and Wanda warned her

"Miss Quinn, would you like to take over the class?" The teacher asked

Harley sat up straight and gave out a wide smile, "_It would be an honor!" _she said with joy

"Is this girl for real?" Rogue asked over at Wanda

"You have no idea," she replied

Harley did her front flips and landed on top of the teacher's desk

"**Miss Quinn**, what on Earth are you doing?" the teacher asked surprised

"**Taking over!**" she yelled then handed him a small ball that exploded on his face, "Hold that for me will ya."

The students laughed at the dark smoky face of the teacher

"Ehem," she started, "I'd like to sing a song for my puddin, Mista J" she took out a wallet and showed every single picture of herself and the Joker, but she by mistakenly picked out Lance's wallet that had his old ID pictures.

"Whoops!" Harley yelped and threw it at Lance's desk

A few sounds of chuckles came across the room.

"Ugh! I'll get you for this," Lance told himself, but as he turned to face Kitty she laughed, and it made him smile.

Harley cleared her throat, "A flat," she said to a boy who had his guitar beside him

"How the hell do I do (_**A flat)**_ on my guitar?" he asked

"**JUST DO IT!**" she yelled over at him

"Alright, alright," he picked up his guitar and started playing

_I never knew that our romance has ended_

A small whistle came from a blonde jock name Duncan, which made Jean, rolled her eyes

_Until you poisoned my food_

All of the boys' interest came straight towards Harley

_And I thought it was a lark, when you kicked me in the park_

_But now I think it was rude._

Rogue, Kitty, and Wanda laughed

_I never knew that you and I were finished, until that bottle hit my head!_

She got down on her knees and started crawling like Cat Woman on the teachers desk

_Though I tried to be a loop when you pushed me off the roof_

_I feel our romance is dead_

Claps suddenly filled in the air

_Wouldn't been so bad if you told me__, that someone had taken my place!_

_But no! No you didn't even scold me._

_You just tried to disfigure my face!_

She pulled her face wide which made Kurt and Evan laugh

_You'll never know how this heart of mine is breaking__._

_It looks so hopeless, but then!_

_Life use to be so placid_

She croaked at the end

_**Won't you please**__ put down that acid?_

_And say that we're sweethearts again! _

Everyone stood up and gave Harley a standing ovation.

"**Yeah**," Duncan called out

"You go girl!" Kitty cheered

"That was very entertaining Miss Quinn," the teacher complimented

"_Ya mean it?_" Harley asked in excitement

"Yes, why don't you come by and sing it sometime… lets say today after school, **in detention room.**" he said grimly at the end

"Sheesh, you're such a buzz kill ya know that?" she said as she walked over to her desk

The lunch bell suddenly rang. As soon as Harley passed by Duncan, he was checking out her fit butt. He then felt a smack over his head.

"_What?_" he asked over at Jean

"You're being such….." she hesitated then stood up, "a guy!" she finished and stomped out of class

"Okay," he said then started following Harley out the door

"Love me, love me, say that ya love me, fool me, and fool me, oh how you do meh!" Harley sang while she was skipping along the hall way

"Hey, you were great back there," Duncan complimented

"Thank you," she said not facing back at him

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?" he asked with interest

"I'm sorry," she faced back at him, "I guess you didn't _pay attention_ back there, I was singing for _my puddin,_ Hmp!"

She flipped her hair and continued on skipping her way to lunch

"I don't take no for an answer" he replied holding her hand

"Oh-no-no-_no_-_**no,"**_ she pulled down her mini handgun and aimed it on his forehead

"AH!" he jumped back and landed down

Harley came closer, still focusing on her aim, "Sorry, you're just not my type." When she pulled the trigger the sign **BANG **was shot out once again

Duncan sighed with relief but suddenly noticed smoke coming out of it. Harley handed him the gun which he pathetically took and breathed in the laughing gas.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha… _**What is this?**_** HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA…**" Duncan laughed even louder which made everyone stare.

Jean ran over to them since she recognized the laughing voice, she gasped as she saw her boyfriend laughing his heart out. "**WHAT DID YOU DO?**"

"Calm down Red," Harley replied picking up her gun, "It'll last for 5 minutes," she turned to face Jean and noticed she somehow looked like her best friend Poison Ivy "I'm Harley, Harley Quinn, nice to meet ya!" she said as she shook hands with her

"Uh... Jean Grey," she replied back, "Isn't it dangerous to bring weapons like those?"

"Whatever do ya mean Red?" Harley replied innocently, but as soon as she opened her locker, her weapons started falling off, "Whoops! Look's like I need a bigger one."

"Whoa! You got a bazooka? That's wicked man!" Evan said with astonishment as he passed by with his skateboard

"Why thank you," Harley replied with a wink.

Duncan suddenly stopped laughing, "Woo, that was, that was refreshing…" he said sitting up

"**Hey! I thought it would last for 5 minutes?" **Harley asked in disbelief, "Oh well, better buy a stronger laughing gas."

"_What?_" Jean asked in surprise

"Don't worry Red, it ain't gonna kill nobody,"

"The name's Jean," she said with a glare

"Yeah, _yeah_, yeah, so wanna go for lunch Red?" Harley asked not paying attention

Jean sighed and looked over at Duncan who appeared to be lost. "Yeah, why not?" she said with a smile and started walking over to lunch with Harley arm in arm.

THE BEGINNING


End file.
